<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Paalam, Salamat by playwanders</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22894735">Paalam, Salamat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/playwanders/pseuds/playwanders'>playwanders</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Mentioned NCT Ensemble, Mentioned SEVENTEEN Ensemble, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:47:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22894735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/playwanders/pseuds/playwanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Siguro the hardest part of letting go is the fact na walang nagloko, walang nagsawa at walang nagbago. You need to let go kasi that's the only choice you have na mismong tadhana na yung kalaban at wala na kayong pwedeng gawin kung hindi ang magpaalam.</p><p>Paalam, Baekhyun.</p><p>Paalam, Salamat Baekhyun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Simula</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! So this is the sequel kung saan nakalagay yung mahahalagang bagay na hindi naipahayag sa Almost Is Never Enough.<br/>read it first!<br/>https://archiveofourown.org/works/21682390</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>❤️</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Meeting adjourned. Thank you, everyone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol says with finality, looking to everyone inside the boardroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another day, another boring week to come.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Welcome, Chanyeol.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It has been 7 years since he graduated with flying colors from Ateneo. After that night, he busied himself with studying and helping their family business. It was a good distraction. A very much needed distraction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The last time he saw Baekhyun was the time they had a ball for the graduates. He remembered it so well, mula sa suot nito hanggang sa expression na nasa mukha nito. Baekhyun will always be beautiful in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kumusta ka, Chootie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>As if on cue, his phone rings and he smiles when he sees the name on the caller ID.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When will you be coming home? Anong oras na Mister Park?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natawa nalang si Chanyeol sa narinig sa kabilang linya. That voice will never fail to make him smile. It will always make him better. Or, that person will always make it better.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m coming home to you, Chootie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m coming home to you, Chootie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You better be, Mister Park.”, says Baekhyun. Wala man sa harap ni Chanyeol ang kausap niya, sigurado siya na nakangiti ito base sa tono ng sagot nito.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Yes. Miss mo na ba ako agad?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ha? Anong sabi mo? Choppy ka, Chootie. What? Ah ok. Bye~”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Busy tone nalang ang narinig ni Chanyeol sa kabilang linya, indikasyon na pinatay na ni Baekhyun ang tawag.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Napailing-iling nalang siya sa naging aksyon nito, walang inis na naramdaman dahil alam niya kung gaano pa nag aadjust si Baekhyun sa buhay na kasama siya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Isang sulyap sa malaking litrato sa may kaliwang banda ng kanyang opisina, hindi nya napigilan ang mapangiti at matawa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was him and Baekhyun in pristine white Boho linen shirts and black loose pants. It was their wedding day in Hawaii, the happiest day of their lives.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“7 years, and you’re worth it. You will always be worth it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His phone rings again, not looking on the caller id, he picked up the call.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Daddy~! Home na ikaw! Papa and I wait na for you!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ikaw parin ang natatangi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Sa tamang panahon kahit hindi tinakda ng pagkakataon, ikaw at ako ang gagawa ng paraan. Ikaw at ako parin."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Naririnig parin niya ang pag iyak ni Baekhyun. Ang mukha na nakaukit na sa kanyang isipan. Isang hakbang papalayo, at isang hakbang na nasundan pa ng isa hanggang sa makayanan na niyang lumayo sa taong minamahal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Agad siyang nagpunta ng parking lot pagkalabas ng elevator. Pero ang paandarin ang sasakyan niya ang hindi magawa. Para siyang nakapako lang sa pagkakaupo sa harap ng manibela habang nakatingin sa harap ng gusaling pinanggalingan. Naghihintay sa isang tao na hindi niya parin pala kayang pakawalan, pero kailangan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pilit na kinakalma ang sarili, hindi siya maaring magpadalos dalos. Ito ang dapat. Ito ang nararapat sa ngayon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mga kalahating oras ang lumipas nang makita niya ang pigura ni Baekhyun. Laylay ang balikat at bakas ang lungkot sa mukha. Namumula parin ang ilong nito. Siguro kung wala sila sa sitwasyong iyon, nahalikan na ni Chanyeol ang namumulang cute na ilong ni Baekhyun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pero hindi eh. Nasa sitwasyon sila kung saan hindi na sila maaari para sa isa’t-isa. Pigil na pigil ni Chanyeol ang sarili na takbuhin ang binatang naglakakad ng marahan habang kinukusot kusot ang mga mata nito.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuyom ang kanang kamay habang mahigpit naman na nakahawak ang kaliwa sa manibela, kinakalma ang sarili, pinapaalala ang naging usapan at kung para saan ang naging kasunduan. Pigil ang sarili habang hindi nilulubayan ng tingin si Baekhyun hanggang sa makalayo ito.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hanggang sa hindi na niya ito matanaw pa ay tsaka lang siya nakahinga ng maluwag kahit parang may bara sa kanyang lalamunan. Mabigat ang pakiramdam at parang lalagnatin ang pakiramdam.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ganito pala ang magmahal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pero siya si Chanyeol Park.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sa tamang panahon kahit hindi tinakda ng pagkakataon, ikaw at ako ang gagawa ng paraan. Ikaw at ako parin."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mga huling salitang sinambit ni Chanyeol bago binuhay ang sasakyan at lumabas ng university.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kuya!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kuya, ayos ka lang? Kuya?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tuloy-tuloy na pumasok si Baekhyun sa kwartong matatawag niya, kahit tatlo silang naghahati doon ay sinarado niya ang pinto at umupo sa lapag kung nasaan ang banig.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tinignan niya ang paligid na puno ng lungkot. Sa loob ng munting kwarto na iyon ay nandoon ang mga regalo na binigay sakanya ni Chanyeol. Mga alaala nalang mula sa taong pinakamamahal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...kuya?", tawag ni Jeonghan sakanya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Agad niyang pinunasan ang mga luhang di pansin na tumulo na pala. "A-ayos lang ako… kumain na ba kayo? Magluluto ako ng pagkain, ano, bigyan…" isang hikbi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...bigyan niyo lang ako ng oras."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wala na siyang narinig mula sa labas ng kwarto. Mukhang nakuha naman agad ng mga kapatid niya ang nais niyang sabihin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginusto niya naman 'to, bakit siya nahihirapan? Ganito ba talaga kapag nagmahal ka? Kailangan makasakit ka muna bago ka matuto? Bakit hindi nalang binigay sakanya 'to?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mga tanong na paulit ulit na naglalaro sa isipan ni Baekhyun. Minsan pa niyang tinignan ang mga tinagong bagay mula ng maging sila ni Chanyeol.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sentimental kasi siyang tao, hanggat maaari ayaw niyang nagtatapon ng mga bagay na bigay sakanya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ang hirap niyo ng tignan ngayon. Dati kasi napapangiti ako, ngayon nasasaktan na lang ako."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Habang binubuklat ang journal na ginawa niya para sa mga bagay, kahit maliit, na binibigay ni Chanyeol. O kaya mga alaala sa mga labas nilang dalawa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Feb 13</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chocnut; Chanyeol's favorite chocolate. Ito lang daw afford niya pero alam naman ni Baekhyun na ayaw ni Chanyeol na maramdaman niyang nagpapakitang gilas ito. In fact, he can buy the most expensive chocolate pero he settled on habing chocnut cause this is his favorite brain snack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kasunod pa ay ilang balat ng candies at chocolate na sa bawat pahina, may petsa at kaunting alaala. Mga munting alaala ni Chanyeol na hindi na niya namalayang inipon niya na pala.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>May 6</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tatlong klaseng talulot ng bulaklak ang makikitang naka dikit sa isang buong pahina ng journal na ginawa niya. Una, ay isang red carnation na sumalubong sa pagbukas niya ng locker. Hindi na niya inalam pa kung sino dahil si Chanyeol lang naman ang may alam ng locker code niya dahil sa minsang pinakisuyuan niya ang binata.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pangalawa ay daffodil na iniwan naman sa desk niya bago ang susunod na klase. Sa araw na iyon, hindi pumasok si Chanyeol, bagay na nakakapagtaka dahil never umabsent ito. Hindi niya tuloy malaman paano niya pasasalamatan ang binata sa munting sorpresa nito sakanya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Come lunch time, Chanyeol is nowhere to be found. Matatapos nalang classes niya pati na ang araw ng birthday niya ay hindi pa rin niya nakikita maski anino ng binata.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So it was a surprise to see Chanyeol waiting in front of his locker, looking so handsome with his brushed up black hair, nakapolo itong baby blue (his favorite) at denims. Sa mga mata niya si Chanyeol na ata ang pinaka gwapo, yun na nga din ata ang araw na napuri niya ito ng totoo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol took him to a joyride, as if it is his way of letting Baekhyun to let go of any reservations he built eversince. They drove to Subic, Zambales - tandang tanda niya na nasabi niya sa binata na hindi pa kahit kailan nakarating doon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At sa araw ng kaarawan niya, natupad iyon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walang plano si Chanyeol, spontaneous trip lang kumbaga pero may destinasyon, may kapaparoonan. Mcdo drive thru nga lang ang naging handa niya nung sinabi pa niyang nagugutom siya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He remembered that Chanyeol didn’t let him do anything. Nag resort hopping lang sila ng araw na yon, Baekhyun loving the smell of the ocean. Yung tunog ng mga alon na nagpapakalma sa pagod niyang katawan. Bughaw na tubig at walang hanggang tanawin, bagay na nagbibigay kapanatagan sa kanyang isipan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Why do you love the sea?” He recalled Chanyeol asked him that day. Nasa pang lima na ata silang resort, naghihintay na lang ng pagkaing inorder habang nakatanaw sa tahimik na karagatan kasabay ng paglubog ng araw.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kailangan ba ng rason sa lahat ng bakit?", he teasingly replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The taller chuckles, pinching his nose in return. “You’re sounding more like me now ha. And nope, hindi naman kailangan, I’m just wondering why. You can choose not to answer me Chootie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun watches the taller’s perfect side profile. Who would’ve thought?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kada maririnig ko ang hampas ng alon sa dalampasigan, gumagaan ang pakiramdam ko. Para siyang isang malaking paalala na kahit anong bagyo ang pagdaanan ko sa buhay, may babalikan pa rin akong dalampasigan na handang yakapin ako pabalik at pagkatapos ay palalayain ulit para naman matuto. Sa lawak ng dagat, ang sarap isipin na ang alon ay para sa dalampasigan.”, he says while smiling at Chanyeol. “Na kahit ilang beses silang magkahiwalay, gumagawa sila ng dahilan para magkalapit ulit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was the most amazing birthday Baekhyun could ever wished for. Chanyeol throwing sands at him, sneakingly taking pictures of him na nahuhuli niya dahil hindi ito magaling magtago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just sit back and relax, chootie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hindi naman ‘to human trafficking no?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol laughs and that is one of the things he secretly like about him. “If this is human trafficking, ako na mismo ang kukuha sayo at magtatago. You deserve more than anything in this world…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hindi napigilan ni Baekhyun na mamula ulit sa mga alaalang kalakip ng mga bulaklak na nakadikit sa kanyang journal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sa unang pagkakataon na maaari niyang ipagdiwang ang kaarawan, iyon na ang araw na pinakamasaya siya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kasama ng lalakeng hindi niya inaasahan na magbibigay kasiyahan sa kanya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>It took one look</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Then forever laid out in front of me</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>One smile then I died</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Only to be revived by you</span>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sana ganito lagi birthday ko. Masaya lang kahit wala tayong ginawa kundi magpagod.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gusto mo ba? Pwede naman eh. Just call my name and I’ll be there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bago matapos ang araw ng kaarawan niya, may iniabot si Chanyeol sa kanya na isang kahon kasama ng isang bungkos ng pulang tulip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ano ito?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Basta. Buksan mo iyan kapag handa ka na. Kapag dama mo na pwede na. Kapag alam mong ayos na.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>I take one step away</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Then I find myself coming back to you</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>My one and only, one and only you ooh</span>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maling mali nga siya na buksan at sariwain ulit ang mga alaalang mananatili sa ganoon na lang. Mga bagay na hiniling niyang may extension. Na sana may warning para lang naman nakapag ready siya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sa huling pahina ng journal na ginawa niya sa buong taon na magkasama silang dalawa bilang magboyfriends, pinakapaborito niya ang araw na tapos na ang klase pati na ang exams nila.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tired? Exhausted? All of the above!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ganyan na kapagod si Baekhyun nang matapos niya ang huling exam bago ang bakasyon. Hindi na nga niya narinig ang pagbabye ni Jongdae sa kanya, basta tuloy-tuloy lang siya sa paglalagay ng mga gamit para makauwi, makatulog hanggang sa kinabukasan na siya magising.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t confident about his exams. Puyat siya sa pagbabantay sa ina nila, galing pa siyang duty niya sa isang fastfood chain pagkatapos ay diretso review na siya. Walang oras para makaidlip or makapikit man lang.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaya hindi niya nakita ang biglang pagharang ng isang katawan sa nilalakaran niya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aw!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hindi na siya nakapagreact pa ng maramdaman ang mainit na yakap na bumalot sa pagod niyang katawan. Amoy niya yung pabango nitong tila malambot na bulak na dumadaan sa ilong niya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chootie.”, ani ng isang boses na kilalang kilala na niya kahit gaano pa nito ibahin ang tono.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walang ibang naisagot si Baekhyun. Ang tanging naramdaman niya ay pagsakop ni Chanyeol sa buong katawan niya. Yakap na may higpit, yakap na may pag-iingat. “You did great.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You did. I saw you reviewing your ass off. I saw your reviewers.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stalker ka talaga.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hahaha. Isn’t that one of the reasons why you’re mine now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Agh, cheesy. Pagod na ako.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt Chanyeol inhaling his scent. “Don’t. Baho.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. It’s comforting. Something like… something baekhyun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hindi na napansin ni Baekhyun na habang dinadaldal siya ni Chanyeol ang unti-unti din nilang paglalakad papalabas ng building kung saan siya nagklase. He tightened his hold, pagod na siya. Ang gusto na lang niya ay matulog ng mahabang panahon at huwag na lang magising pa. Mga pagkakataon na ang tanging naiisip niya ay salitang pahinga.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chootie, uwi na?”, tanong niya nang maramdaman na nahinto na sila at sumandal sa sasakyan si Chanyeol habang yakap pa rin siya. Naramdaman niya ang pag-iling ni Chanyeol kasabay ang paghigpit pa lalo ng hawak nito sa bewang at likod niya. Ito yung mga gestures and actions ni Chanyeol na nagbibigay kasiguraduhan sa kanya. Kahit hindi alam ng binata kung gaano niya kailangan ng masasandalan, kusa itong dumarating at nag-aalok.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana totoo na lang.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, uuwi na kita sa amin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...hmm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment he opened his eyes, unang bumungad sa kanya ang puting kisame na may tunog ng paghampas ng mga alon sa dalampasigan at huni ng mga ibon. Napabalikwas siya ng bangon nang maalalang wala siya sa bahay nila at lalong wala siya Manila.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, gising ka na pala baby chootie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chootie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nakatitig lang siya kay Chanyeol na ngayon ay bagong ligo at nakaputing sando at jogger pants na lang. Ang tanda niya, hindi yun ang suot nito? So…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“May nangyari satin?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pilit man niyang kalmahin ang sarili sa naging tanong, halata pa rin sa pamumula ng pisngi at tenga niya. Giveaway pa naman ang laki ng tenga niya na tinatago lang niya. Pero instead of replying to his question, inuna muna ni Chanyeol ang tumawa at bigyan siya ng tubig.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Muka ba siyang kinakabahan?! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As much as I want to,” lumapit ang binata sakanya at naupo sa gilid ng kama paharap sa kanya. Unti-unting inilalapit ang mukha nito sa kanya. Amoy na nga ni Baekhyun ang ginamit na sabon ni Chanyeol pati na ang hininga nito na kaunti na lang eh siya na ring nilalanghap niya. “You’re dead tired. Nakatulog ka habang nakatayo pa tayo sa labas ng kotse then I just drove us here sa rest house namin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol watches his expression upon saying those words. Basta nakatitig lang siya sa mga mata nito. Naghahanap ng isang mali sa mga sinabi ni Chanyeol pero wala siyang mahanap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You slept for 12 hours chootie.”, dugtong pa ni Chanyeol. May isang maliit na ngiti sa labi habang hinahaplos ang magulo niyang buhok mula sa pagkakatulog. “Nag lighten yung dark circles mo,” Baekhyun felt Chanyeol’s fingers caressing the bags under his eyes, the result of all his all nighters. “You look refreshed na din. You look healthier. Just a bit.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Init ng kamay ni Chanyeol ang siyang tanging narehistro sa utak ni Baekhyun. Init ng mga palad na nakahawak pa rin sa mga pisngi niya. Nagbibigay comfort, nagbibigay ng kasagutan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mahal na nga talaga niya ang binata.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mahal na niya si Chanyeol.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mga katagang alam niyang hindi rin naman niya maaamin sa binata kahit kailan.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ikaw pa rin ang tanging uuwian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Home? It is where Chanyeol belongs.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chanyeol immediately parked his car in the driveway. Bahala na si Mang Erning na iparada ng maayos yung sasakyan niya basta nakarating siya agad.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The house is massive. From the iron gate that is automatic to the high ceilings. All of these are the fruits of his imagination.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hindi pa man siya nakakapasok nang tuluyan sa bahay ay agad na siyang sinalubong ng yakap.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tatay!”, says Alon. His son. His only son.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sabi nila kamukhang-kamukha niya si Alon, from the ears and eyes to the body built. Kuha rin ni Alon yung kung paano siya mag-isip. Sabi pa nga nila, carbon copy na carbon copy si Alonzo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, Alon.”, bati naman ni Chanyeol sa anak kasabay ay ang paggulo niya sa kulot nitong buhok. “How’s school?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s nice Tatay! I have the same set of classmates and I’m happy!”, sagot ni Alon na may kasama pang patalon-talon. Hindi naman mapigilan ni Chanyeol na mapangiti lalo sa nakitang kasiglahan ni Alon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s nice to know, Kuya. Teka, tahimik ata… Wala akong naririnig na matinis na boses na sumalubong sakin? Hmm?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nakakapanibango na si Alon lang ang sumalubong sa kanya dahil madalas at mas madalas pa ay may isa pang halos madapa para lang salubungin siya.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nasa may malawak na siyang salas nila nang mamataan niya ang maliit na paang nakapatong sa sandalan ng sofa. Dahan-dahan siyang naglakad, nilingon si Alon at sinenyasan na huwag maingay.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dali-dali niyang ginulat ang kung sino ang nasa sofa at nakahiga.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“BOO!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Isang matinis na tili ang sumagot sa kanya, kasabay ay ang pagtawa nito ng malakas. “TAYTAY!!!!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Agulat ako!!!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, baby. Pero di sanay si Taytay na di mo siya sinasalubong eh.”, sagot ni Chanyeol matapos pugpugin ng halik ang magkabilang pisngi ng anak. “Bagong ligo Hara? Bango ah!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hara cheekily smiles at him. “Yes! Asabi kasi Papa, aliligo ako bago dating taytay kasi ababaho ako en ayaw Taytay abaho ako.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ha? Gusto ko kaya amoy mo kasi asiiiim.” Sabay amoy sa kilikili.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yak! Taytay! Abaho nga yan!” Iwas naman nito na may kasamang tawa.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Matapos panggigilan ang bunsong anak ay kinandong niya ito kasama si Alon na nanunuod lang sa kanila at nakangiti. “Which reminds me, where’s Papa?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Papa’s out for a while. He says may bibilhin lang daw siya sa convenience store…”, si Alon ang sumagot na nakaharap na ngayon sa notebook nito at libro. The ever studious Alonzo na manang-mana nga sa kanya pero pagdating naman sa habit, kuhang-kuha sa Papa nila.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol watched his son in his own world again while his daughter was playing with her…cars.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know why you love to play with cars, honey.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Akasi abilis sila Taytay… en adami dami mong cars…”, sagot naman nito sa kanya na busy pa rin sa paglalaro.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ilang minuto pa ay narinig na nila ang pagbukas ng pinto. “Alon? Hara?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mga yabag na kabisadong-kabisado na ni Chanyeol ang ngayon ay papunta na sa kinaroroonan nila. “Yeol?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Welcome home, chootie!”, sabay-sabay nilang bati sa bagong dating.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Natawa na lang si Baekhyun sa mag-aama niya na ngayon ay nakatingin sa kanya. “Bakit? May dumi ba ako sa mukha?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Umiling na lang si Chanyeol na pilit itinatago ang ngiti sa mukha. It has been years pero hindi pa rin makalma ang puso niya kapag nakikita niya si Baekhyun ng harapan. It has been years pero iisa pa rin ang tama sa kanya ng mga tawa at ngiti ni Baekhyun.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah. It’s just that you still managed to take our breaths away.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pinanuod ni Chanyeol kung paanong namula ang dalawang pisngi ni Baekhyun na naubo-ubo pa dahil sa biglaan niyang pag-pick up line. “Napaka cheesy nyan ha.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hahaha! You need help with that?” Nguso ni Chanyeol sa hawak na eco bag ni Baekhyun. “Sana sinabi mo na lang sakin na may kulang sa niluluto mo para ako na lang ang bumili at hindi ka na napagod.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ay sus. Pagod ka sa trabaho. Hayaan mo na lang akong gawin to for you and the kids okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sinundan niya ito pa kusina kung saan nakahanda na ang iba pang sangkap sa lulutuin nito. His favorite. Kare-kareng gulay with bagnet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol smiled at that. Hindi talaga siya nagkamali ng minahal.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Minamahal kita. Alam mo ba?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nakita niya kung paano natigilan sa paghihiwa si Baekhyun ng mga gulay. Huminga ito ng malalim bago siya sinagot. “Alam ko at alam mo bang mas minamahal kita?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ako din Papa! Alalab kita alat!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Natawa na lang silang dalawa sa biglang pagsingit ni Hara sa moment nilang dalawa. Hindi ito nakatingin sa kanila at nagbubukas lang ng ref at nagtitingin ng makakain. “Alalab ko din Taytay en Kuya Alon! Alalab ko din Mang Erming! Alalab ko lahat!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>May pagpalakpak pa ito nang makita ang favorite nitong dutchmill. “Alalab ko din datsmil!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too, Harana.”, sagot ni Chanyeol habang inaayos ang mga tapos ng hiwain ni Baekhyun at tinapon sa basurahan. “Can you still eat ba, love?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sumaludo na lang si Hara sabay takbo palabas ng kusina. Napailing-iling na lang si Chanyeol sa inasal ng anak. “Iba din talaga ang batang yon…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hara loves everyone around her basta mabait sakanya.”, Baekhyun recalled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad she’s growing up to be that kind of person.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Taytay. Akakalimot ka.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Napakunot-noo si Chanyeol sa sinabi ni Hara sa kanya. Nasa hapag-kainan na sila at kinakain ang mga luto ni Baekhyun. What he loves with his family is hindi mapili sa kinakain, unless sa mga pagkain na may allergies sila.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun can never eat cucumbers and peanuts while he can’t eat food with star anise. Luckily for them, Hara and Alon can eat everything as long as it is edible.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What did I forget?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun, silently asking him what Hara meant.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Asabi na eh. Akakalimot Taytay eh.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tatay, you don’t remember?”, sabi pa ni Alon sa kanya na mas lalong nagpa-confuse sa kanya. Kinalkal na niya lahat pero hindi niya maalala. Hindi naman birthday ni Baek, hindi rin ni Hara at Alon. Hindi rin naman nila anniversaryㅡ wait.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, atanda mo na taytay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol saw Baekhyun grins and winks at her. Okay, what is really going on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Today is the day when we broke up in college. Did I get it right Miss Harana Park?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Natawa na lang siya nang bigyan siya nito ng thumbs up pero patuloy pa rin sa pagkain, inaalalayan na nga lang ito ni Baekhyun sa pagsubo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hindi lingid sa kaalaman ng mga anak nila ang istorya nila, madalas pa ay mas gusto nitong naririnig ang kwento nilang dalawa dahil mas makatotohanan. Para namang alam ng mga batang ‘to ang totoo at hindi sa mundo ng pag-ibig?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pero hindi niya pala dapat minamaliit ang mga bubwit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it hara’s time to ask a question now?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Eung, Tatay!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hara’s bubbly self will always make their meal together worthwhile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Abaket ano, ano si Papa. Yung apayag ikaw na ano, Taytay. Na alis siya?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Natawa na lang siya sa tanong ni Hara, it’s different this time. Mukhang nag-usap ang magkapatid sa kung ano ang dapat tanungin. Minsan kasi ay mga small and cute details lang ang tinatanong ng mga ito.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because Tatay has to.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Abaket?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because Papa wants to.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Abaket want ni Papa?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because if I didn’t let Papa go, he wouldn’t have you and I wouldn’t have Kuya Alon.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sa sinagot ni Chanyeol, agad na nanlaki ang mga mata ni Hara. “HA?! AAWAY KAYO EN AAYAW NIYO KAMI KUYA?! ABAKET?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hindi napigilan ng mag-asawa ang matawa sa sinagot ni Hara habang naka-thumbs up naman si Alon dito. “No, Hara. What Tatay mean is wala ka and wala ako if hindi hinayaan ni Tatay si Papa na mag-isa muna.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And this is who Alon is. He picks every detail fast. He can comprehend things that are not yet meant for kids of the same age like him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alalab mo Papa, Taytay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. With all my Hara and Alon heart.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Akorni naman Taytay eh. Ikaw Papa, alalab mo din Hara and Alon heart ni Taytay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Haha. Yes. With all my Hara and Alon heart, too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay alalab ko din Taytay en Papa en Kuya wip my Hara heart!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This is what he dreamt of. If he had been an impatient person, he wouldn’t have this family he has been dreaming of. A family with Baekhyun. A life with Baekhyun and their children.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you smiling, ‘yab?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun calls him. If may ikalalaki pa yung smile ni Chanyeol baka iyon na ‘yun.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yab or Uyab.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wala naman. I’m too happy to be with my family.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you’re not dreaming anymore. We’re real. I am real. Even Hara and Alon.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Taytay!”, segunda naman ni Hara.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol stares at him for too long para mamula ulit ang mga tenga niya. “Your ears…” Fascinated si Chanyeol kasi this is the second time he saw Baekhyun’s ears reddened from his stares.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nakakailang yung titig mo… In a good way ha.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kelan ba kita tinitigan in a bad way?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun snorts at his lame excuse. "You always look at me in a very bad way…", he says while smiling so innocently yet Chanyeol knows what it is.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Kids, tapos na kayo kumain, right? Why not go to your rooms and wash up muna para makapag /wash/ din sina Tatay ng plates?", he sneakily said while winking at his husband.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"En ayskrim?", Hara says before going down on her chair. The only pink chair around the dining table. Cause what the princess wants, she gets.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And ice cream since it's Friday. We only eat I</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>ice cream when Friday, okay?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two darlings started to run upstairs, Alon not forgetting to assist his sister. "Hara, careful. We don't want your pretty face to be ruined."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ayie aganda ko 'no Kuya?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Napangiti nalang ang mag asawa sa naririnig na usapan ng mga anak. Only to be interrupted by Chanyeol's exaggerated cough.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Baka naman pwede na kitang tikman in a very very… bad way, baby?"</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>